Like a Fox
by MidnightOkami
Summary: Clever, Cunning, Mischievous and playful. After a meeting with the great fox within him Naruto begins to learn form the fox he holds. First story, will be a strong and smart Naruto. Not sure of pairings yet, rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright so this is my first story and i'm not all that good at the whole story thing so this story might not be very good.

"speach"

'thought'

'personal thought'

**"demon/demonic speach"**

**'demon thought'**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Everything was wet. he could feel the water moving around him slowly. Opening his eyes all he could see was darkness. Slowly light seemed to fill into his vision, stone like walls around him, pipes running along the ceiling. Slowly sitting up the young boy looked around to try and figure out where he was. Last he remembered he was on his way back to the orphanage to, hopefully, get away from the villagers before the sun set. He could remember the drunk villagers yelling at him as he tried to run only to end up cornered in an alley, then came the pain. Oh how he disliked the pain, the beatings, the stabbing, feeling blood trickle and gush, bones breaking and muscles tearing as the drunk villagers would beat him.

Standing on surprisingly steady legs the young boy looked to his left, then to his right. He seemed to be standing in a sewer or underground tunnle of some sort. Deciding that standing still would get him nowhere the young boy set off walking to try and find an exit to the strange place he was in. As the boy walked, the soft sound of water dripping ringing gently in his ears, the young boy began to feel an odd sence of warmth oozing down the tunnle. Cautiously continuing on the young boy followed the sence of warmth through the corridor until he came to an archway in the tunnle. The warmth was strongest on the other side of this archway so the young boy stepped through into the room it lead to. A soft gasp left his lips as he took in the size of the room he was in, the walls were the same stone as the tunnle, stretching as far as he could see in the little light there was, he could not even see the ceiling. Stepping further into the room the boy came upon bars, thich as he was wide and stretching as far ah he could see. The bars formed a giant gate, in the middle he could see a simple piece of paper stuck to the gate, black ink scrawled elegently upon it but the boy could not read what it said for he could not read. looking through the bars on the edge of the darkness the young boy could see vibrant crimson, dancing like grass in the wind. Unsure of what this beautiful crimson was the boy moved past the bars and towards it, feeling the sence of warmth radiating from whatever it was.

Upon reaching the vibrant crimson mass the young boy reached out and touched it, his young mind not thinking that something so warm and inviting could be anything but pleasent. Delicate fingers danced through crimson red and he boy giggled softly at the silky feeling against his finger tips. Hand pressed gently into the wonderful crimson the boy began to walk along the great wall that it made, crimson suddenly became obsidian and then ended. Staring past the edge of the wall the young boy came face to face with a muzzle. Horribly confused for a moment the boy simply staired at the great maw of the being before him. Tilting his head to the side ever so slightly the small boy tried to think of what he was looking at before his eyes widened with delight in recognition.

"FOX!" the little boy said in an exuberant voice. it was the biggest fox he had ever seen in his short life. it had many tails if flowing crimson, tipped with obsidian, its great maw resting upon its front paws and two ears lazily twitching about as the great beast slept. Walking up to the great muzzle of the beast the little boy began to pet the soft fur of the fox before him.

While the little boy was petting the great fox before him he did not notice it open its eyes. The fox looked down at what could possibly be disturbing it in this damndable place. Sun kissed golden hair and dirty rags hanging upon a smal boy, it was greatly surprised to see its container standing infront of it, petting its muzzle. Rising up the great beast looked down on the startled little boy, slit orbs of blood red stairing into vibrent blue.

"Wow, you... you big, you really big" muttered the little boy, the great fox could not help but laugh at the little boy.

**"Hahahaha. Yes, yes i am."** came the great foxs reply. Lowering its head down towards the little boy the grand beasts lips parted into a devious smile, razer sharp teeth on display. **"Do you not fear me little one?"**

The little boy was confused, why would he be afraid of something so warm, so soft? "No, you soft and warm, me like you." the boy said with a smile. The smile faded and a nervousness could be seen in the young boys eyes. "Um, Mr. Fox? Wo-would you..." stammered the little boy.

**"What was that little one?"**

"Wo-would you be... my friend?" replied the little boy, fidgeting nervously infront of the great fox, hoping beyond hope the fox would say yes. The fox gazed at the young boy for several moments before it gave him a brief nod and a foxy smile. Light danced within the little boys blue eyes, tears of joy running down his cheeks as he crashed into the great foxs paw, hugging it with all his being, crying thank yous into its fur. Eventually the soft sounds of sobbing died down and the little boys breathing evened out into slow, steady breaths. Wrapping one of its tails in closer the great fox cradled the young boy into its fur so as to let him sleep better.

**"Rest for now kit, we shall talk once more when you wake."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning, the birds were chirping, People were beginning to open their various shops, and one little boy covered in dirt, dried blood and the tattered remains of the clothing he was wearing was waking up at the end of the alley he had been in the night before. Surprised he wasn't in any pain considering the beating he had taken last night the young boy got up and looked around to see if he was in any danger.

Seeing he was in no immediate danger Naruto began to make his way back to the orphanage he presently called home. As he walked his mind began to think of what was waiting for him upon his return to the orphanage. ' Mean lady going to yell at me again. Mean lady going to hurt me again, why she always hurt me? What i do wrong? I no be bad like others, I only try to play with them, be their friend! Me no like them.' Naruto was broken from his thoughts by the very voice he did not want to hear.

"_Child_, where have you been? you know you are not to stay out all night, _something_ could have happened to you. as punishment you will not be getting food today and you will be staying in your room until i let you out." With that the Matron of the orphanage grabed little Naruto by the arm and dragged him to his room and tossed him in, locking the door behind her.

His room was plain, four walls with peeling paint and molding wood, a small bed in the corner furthest from the door, its matress lumpy and stained. one wall had a window for light as the lightbulb in the room had died some time ago and the matron would not change it. it was not a nice place to stay but it was still better than sleeping in an alley, most of the time.

with a sigh little Naruto sat down on his bed, bored and hungry, thinking of the night before and of the fox who said it would be his friend. a small smile crept onto his face at the thought of his friend but how would he find the fox again? it was not in the forest like the other foxs he liked to try and follow around, it was in that big room. 'Hmm, where me find Mr. Fox again, me miss him already.' Suddenly a light laughter could be heard throughout the room, Naruto was instently on edge. "Who-Who there?" whispered a scared Naruto.

**"Hehehe, it is only me kit, no need to be afraid."**

"Mr. Fox? Where you Mr. Fox, I no see you." said Naruto.

**"I am where i was the first time we met kit, I am inside of you-"** "INSIDE ME?" came Narutos panicked voice. How could a giant fox possibly be inside of him?

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE _CHILD_, YOU ARE DISTURBING THE OTHER CHILDREN, ONE MORE WORD AND YOU WILL NOT BE EATING ALL WEEK." came the voice of the matron, interrupting Narutos panicked mind.

**"Easy little kit, I will tell you more later, for now if you wish to sprak to me you need only to think what you want to tell me and I will hear it. No need to anger the banshee out there and cause you any more trouble than she already seems to."**

Tentatively Naruto closed his eyes, a look of focus on his face. ' You hear me like this Mr. Fox?' **"Yes kit, Very good."** and with that Naruto began to converse with his new, and first, friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"speach"

'thought'

'personal thought'

"**demon/demonic speach**"

**'demon thought'**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timeskip - year and a half

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the early morning hours, before the first rays of light could be seen over the horizon, a shadow was moving its way through the shadows of various back alleys, rumaging through garbage cans. ' Ah, I found a new one Kyuubi-sensei, still in its wrapping.' placing the small item into a pouch on his left hip the shadowed figure took off into the waining darkness of the early morning.

Darting through side streets and back alleys the shadowy figure made his way to the forest on the edge of Konoha. Dashing into the safety of the trees and bushes the small boy finally came to a stop, He wore a large cloak with a hood covering his small frame, glimpses of black pants and a mesh shirt could occasionally be seen. on his hands and feet were wrappings, dark grey in color from use, protecting him as best they could. under the hood were piercing blue eyes and sun kissed golden hair, with three wisker like marks adourning each cheek. This was one Naruto Uzumaki.

**" Alright Kit, what have you found for us today? Something good I hope."**

Reaching into the pouch on his left hip Naruto pulled out a book and two old and worn scrolls. 'Managed to find two old scrolls in the garbage behind the library, I think they are doing there spring cleaning so we need to keep a close eye on that, though i'm not sure whats in the scrolls yet. we can wait until we are somewhere secure before we open them, they look like they might fall apart otherwise sensei. Also found a book, still in its wrappings, on level one sealing theory on the edge of the shinobi district. Heh some fool probably figured it wasn't worth learning.'

**"Good job kit, now head back to the den and see about copying those two scrolls onto something that won't fall apart if you stair too hard. After that eat and meditate, you have a long day ahead of you."**

Placing the book and scrolls back into his pouch Naruto set off to his den.

After five minutes of dodging and weaving through trees and bushes Naruto came upon a rather plain bush at the base of a large hill that lead up to the top of the hokage monument. Around it were various other ordinary bushes but to Naruto this was more than just some shrub, it was the guard for his den. Holding his hand in a half ram seal Naruto whispered "Henge" and changed into a small red fox. Darting under the bush and through a tunnle hidden behind the bush Naruto raced down the small passageway. Ariving in a large room Naruto looked around to make sure nothing had snuck into his home while he was gone before releasing his henge. reaching into a pouch on his right hip Naruto pulled outt a box of matches and proceded to light the oil candles he had within his den so he could see.

His den was a nice place to be, with a square rise of dirt in the middle of the room to serve as a table, the wall to his left had various cubbies dug into the wall to hold the scrolls and books he had found along with various other tools he had managed to scavenge, discarded in training grounds and such. To his right was his bed, a large cubby carved into the wall with a matress of sorts made from the fur of the various small animals he hunted, mostly rabbits. It had taken him quite some time to make it as he was not very good at skinning the small animals when kyuubi-sensei first taught him to hunt.

Placing the scrolls onto his table and storing his new book into one of the cubbies on the wall Naruto set about copying the old scrolls onto new paper for use when he had the time. After rewriting the scrolls Naruto sat on his bed and began to meditate. 'Sensei, what will i be doing today?' 

**"Hmm, stealth and infiltration as well as chakra control with your transformation jutsu should do for today. See how long you can hold your transformation, it will be important for you when you become a shinobi and need to get places quietly and unnoticed."** Said the fox, a wide grin across its great maw.

'So I get to go visit the pritty girls in the nice kimonos over in the poor district again? I like it there, they all smell nice and they pet me, what was that place called again?'

**"A Brothel kit, its called a Brothel, and its a very good place to get information. For now just practice your fox transformation and stealth. Eventually, with your transformation, we will see if you can infiltrate as one of them and you can learn a bit about how they get the information, but that can wait until you get a bit older."**

After a quick stretch and his transformation Naruto was off to hunt himself some breakfast and go to the brothel for his day of training and espianage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage tower

It was early morning and Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, was already cussing at the copious amounts of paper work sitting on his desk. It was his job to deal with the mission reports, mission assignment authorizations, political treaties, laws the council were trying to pass and seemingly anything else his secritary could pile infront of him. He was not pleased. Along with all the paper work he had his ANBU on a mission that had yet to end. This mission? Find one Naruto Uzumaki, who had dissapeared almost a year and a half ago. Thinking of the poor boy Sarutobi couldn't help but feel saddened.

"Report Bear"

An ANBU in a bear mask Shunshined infront of him, kneeling.

"Sir, as of yet we are still unable to find the young Uzumaki."

"Alright, continue the search, you are dismissed." With that the ANBU shunshined out of the room.

*sigh*"Honestly, where has that child gone? He's not even six yet he somehow has managed to evade my ANBU for more than a year. I know he's still in Konoha, I can feel his chakra but noone seems to be able to find him. I'm beginning to doubt the quality of our tracking units if they can not find even one boy within out own walls. I'm getting too old for all of this."

*Knock knock*

"Enter."

The door to his office opened and a brunette with glasses on her face poped her head in the door. "Your weekly council meeting will be starting in 10 minutes sir."

"Yay... Thank you, I will be there shortly." came the hokages dulles response. "Stupid council, stupid paper work. One day, mark my words, one day I will find a way to defeat you both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brothel

Naruto was eyeing his enterence, a window on the second floor, left open for air circulation. He was on an adjacent roof top looking intently at his mark, he had to get the shot just right, jump wrong and he would be eating wall. 'Okay, I can do this. Just like in the forest, feel the air, coil back for speed. It's only 5 feet, I can make it.' He shot off, running as fast as his little legs would carry him. A graceful shot off the edge of the roof and he flew across the great divide. He landed gracefully on the other side of the window, a proud foxy grin on his face and surveyed the room he was in. His world stopped. 'Wow, that's umm, wow.'

In front of the poor little fox were a dozen girls, 4th year academy students, and two of them were kissing. Eyes half lidded as their hands dances across eachothers arms, back and neck. he could hear the subdle moans, a sweet smell in the air. He could feel the minor bits of chakra the two were using on each other. His brain nearly shut down.

'Se-sensei, what are they doing?' Naruto asked, still dazed and unsure as to why it was affecting him as such.

**"Hahahahahaha, WWhy i do believe those to konoichi-in-training are practicing seduction tecniques. I do believe we just dropped in on their class. I will have you try to infiltrate one of these classes eventually as well."**

'What? Why would you want me to be in one of these classes? Im not a girl.'

**" Several reasons actually. First, knowing these techniques will help you defend against them. Second, with your transformation you CAN be a girl and we can use that to hide and gather information. Finally, a fox is not a fox unless they can flirt, and what better way to flirt than with a subdle seduction technique. Oh and watch out, they seem to have noticed you."**

'What?'

"Kawaii!" "Oh look at the cute little fox, its adourible."

Suddenly Naruto was surrounded by a dozen girls all trying to pet him and cuddle him. Never before had he been so terrified of a bunch of girls. "YIP, YIP" he barked at them before darting through their legs and behind the matron of the class.

Gracefully scooping up the little fox into her arms the matron began to pet him. "Well hello again Foxy-kun, its good to see you are doing well." The matron was a beautiful Woman in her late twenties. She had long black hair and eyes like pools of silver. A deep blue kimono was draped over her tall, slender body.

"Tsuki-Taicho, Do you know this cute little fox?" asked one of the girls.

"I do, he comes around every now and then and the little guy usually runs around the place, playing with the girls that do not have clients. He also seems to help keep the virmen away from the building, Mice and men alike, so we usually let him do as he pleases as long as he doesn't cause any problems." The girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes, thinking how cute and noble the little fox was. "Alright girls, back to your lessons."

As the girls were practicing their seduction on each other naruto was curled up in a ball watching them, feeling rather strange.

**"It's Magical isn't it kit, the sight of two girls in a passionate embrace."**

"Pervert"

**" Thank you, and you know you like watching it just as much, you have yet to look away."** The fox replied with a grin. Good thing Naruto was covered in red fur as a blush spread across his foxy little face.

' I'm five, I shouldn't be having perverted thoughts about cute girls kissing each other. Their soft, moist, lips dancing across tantelizing flesh. their soft moans as their hands...NO! Damnit bad thoughts. I should not be thinking about that.'

**"Bah, spoil sport, you were getting to the good part too. Well do a few runs around the building for intel and such, see if you can find out what those ANBU want with you. I don't know why they are trying to find you and i don't like it. Head back to the den after that and do some reading, tomorrow I think we can start library infiltration. Their is a lot more for you to learn kit."**

'Yes sensei.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timeskip-Two years later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forest of Death

In a clearing deep within the Forest of Death a blur could bairly be seen moving about. The trees were dented and debris lay strewn about. The blur finally stopped in the middle of the clearing, heavily panting. Clad in only his black pants and black hand and foot wraps Naruto looked around at the damaged clearing. On his left shoulder an intricet seal array displaying the number 3 in the middle could be seen faintly, a resistence seal he had learned a year ago. 'Hehehe, I think I'm finally getting used to the flow of the FoxFist, Damn this is hard.'

Over the past two years Naruto had begun to intensify his training. He was an intermediate level seal master, capable of tearing apart and reconstruct many seals at a glance, he could make some of his own seals but had yet to find any proper learning materials on advanced sealing theory. Capable of doing the Tree walking and Water walking exercises he used them as often as possible and in as many ways as he could, sticking to various serfaces with different parts of his body, often incorperating them into his physical training regiem. He could use Wind and Lightning manipulation and had recently started training in water manipulation. He was also well versed in several non-elemental jutsu such as the kawarimi, shunshin and the kage kunai and kage shuriken jutsu but had yet to find a suitable solution for his bunshin problem. His speed and strength were already low Chunnin level but his stealth skills allowed him to keep one step ahead of even the ANBU that still seemed to be lookiing for him. His fox transformation was now combat capable, able to change into a fox 4 feet tall with two tails he had learned to channle wind chakra ti his claws and lightning to his tails or teeth in bursts to help him fight.

Deciding to call it a day Naruto picked up his gear, a mesh shirt and a cloak as well as a ninjato he had recently acquired on one of his trips through the forest of death, and after transforming into a fox headed for a den he had within the forest of death. 'Sensei, I think I am going to talk with the hokage tomorrow about joining the ninja academy. I wonder how he's doing, I haven't seen him in almost four years.'

**" Alright kit, just be careful. As you said, it had been quite some time since he last saw you, not that he saw you a whole lot before you disappeared though. I'm going to sleep for now, if you need me just call."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Morning-Hokage office

The hokage was having a wonderful morning. there was almost no paper work to be done, he had several hours before his next appointment, there were no council meetings to be had today and most importantly, the latest addition to the icha icha series had just been released and he had some time to read his copy. Yes, the third hokage was a pervert who enjoyed the little orange books his student published.

"Hehehehe. ohh hehehehe." giggled the old pervert reading page after page of his infamous orange book.

"He's getting better at writing these it would seem." came a voice over Sarutobis left shoulder. He froze, slowly looking over his left shoulder was what appeared to be a small boy in a black hooded cloak reading his book over his shoulder 'HOLY CRAP, I didn't even feel him there and he's standing ON my chair.' Hiruzen snapped his book closed and cleared his throat.

"Would you be so kind as to get off the back of my chair young man and tell me how it is you mannaged to get into my office and who you are for that matter." spoke the aged hokage.

Dropping off the back of the chair and walking around the desk the cloaked boy chuckled "My appologies Jiji I saw you reading your little orange book and was curious as to weather it was worth picking up or not." sitting in one of the arm chairs in front of the hokages desk the young boy lazily began to look around the small office. " Nice place you got here Jiji."

The aged hokage was starting to get mildly irritated, this litthe boy had some how gotten into his office while he was reading and was casually evading his questions so with a little KI he said to the young boy. " Remove your hood and answer my questions before I have my ANBU arrest you."

The little boy laughed and threw his hood back, Golden blond hair flowing in a low wolf tail, vibrant, mischivous cerulian eyes and wisker like markes on each cheek were revealed to the old hokage. His heart almost stopped, his face was pail and his palms were sweaty. a nervous smile spread across the boys face as he scratched the back of his head. " Hehe, sorry about that Jiji, forgot I had my hood up. So, how have you been?"

"N-Naruto? is that you? WHERE IN KAMIS NAME HAVE YOU BEEN! Do you realize I have been looking for you for the last four years?" yelled the hokage.

Another nervous laugh. "Hehe, yah about that. You see I don't particularily trust your ANBU and i have busy doing... stuff. You know those ANBU of yourse are a pain in the ass to avoid?"

Hiruzen was stunned, this boy had been evading his ANBU for the last four years intentionally?

"Anyways, Jiji, I was wondering if you could enroll me into the ninja academy this fall?"

"The ninja academy? Yah i can arrange for that."

"Awesome! Thank you Jiji, well i'll see you around." And with that he shunshined out of the office. Hiruzen blinked, then blinked again. "Well, this is going to be interesting. It was nice to see you again Naruto." the old man said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
